conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaishuri
:This article is about the sovereign state in Project Genesis. For the larger Riden peninsular region and its countries, see Riden. For the theoretical union of the Kaijin peoples, see Kaijinshuri. Kraï-dakujin go Ká-shuri |common_name = Kaishuri |status = |alt_flag = |image_flag = Flag of Kaishuri.svg |flag_border = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |flag2_border = |image_coat = Kaijin Star.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Star |symbol_footnote = |national_motto = Jähid-buriz sa sävka so tamëdï |englishmotto = Bringing honor to our fathers |national_anthem = ( ) |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Kaishuri (equirectangular projection).svg |map_width = 300px |loctext = |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Kaishuri (green) on Sabel |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Akyáz |capital2 = |coordinates = |largest_city = Shukariden |largest_settlement_type = |largest_settlement = |official_languages = Kai |national_languages = |regional_languages = Avissi, Hedin, Pali, Zalamxi |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |religion = Jähimajism and Ramvokism |demonym = Kai |government_type = |leader_title1 = Kraï |leader_name1 = Songli VI |leader_title2 = Prime Minister of Kaishuri |leader_name2 = Shu Mehdia |leader_title3 = Chief Justice |leader_name3 = Dang Kemar |leader_title4 = President of the Shukalïhura |leader_name4 = Rem Hajän |leader_title5 = President of the Uralïhura |leader_name5 = Kung Yïfá |legislature = Lïhura |upper_house = Shukalïhura |lower_house = Uralïhura |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Kaijin settlement of the Riden Peninsula |established_date1 = c. |established_event2 = Seven Fathers Confederacy |established_date2 = – |established_event3 = Kashina dynasty |established_date3 = – |established_event4 = Alawazi Empire |established_date4 = – |established_event5 = Younglings period |established_date5 = – |established_event6 = Chen dynasty |established_date6 = – |established_event7 = Greater Kai Empire |established_date7 = – |established_event8 = Interregnum era |established_date8 = – |established_event9 = Restoration of the Empire |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 5,491,195.93 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 3.4% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = Land |area_data2 = 5,304,495.27 km |population_estimate = 933,875,948 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 931,444,035 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = 167.40 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = $9.17 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $9,872 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 43.6 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = 0.85509 |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = Fïdir (ʄ) |currency_code = FID |time_zone = various |utc_offset = -1 to +2 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy (ʋ) |drives_on = right |cctld = .ka |iso3166code = |calling_code = +16 |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnotes = }}Kaishuri (Kai: Ká-shuri; officially Kraï-dakujin go Ká-shuri, meaning the Empire of Kaishuri; Säcü-hanadek: ) is a on the eastern Riden Peninsula ( Riden-shuri) in central Kai-Meridia ( Jinavok-shuri). It is a large federation composed of 12 princely states ( kraïaz-dakujin ayäruz), 8 autonomous regions ( asaji-jin), 7 prefectures ( buje-jin), 4 counties ( shian-dakujin), and 2 municipalities ( béjä-jin). Kaishuri's area is roughly equivalent to the historical territory of the "inner" section of the Greater Kai Empire prior to the Interregnum era. It shares its only land borders with Ninshuri, Jaishuri, Ma'ana, Staruss, and the Kaiaz-shuri to the west, while it shares maritime borders with Meridia to the north (across the Bersanian Sea), the States of Assai region to the east (across the Kai Sea [ Ká-dekudejïz]), and Cadisia (also known as The Marchlands) to the south (across the Chevïs Sea). With about 933.8 million inhabitants, it is one of the most populous countries in the world, and is the second largest Kaijin-majority nation in the world (after Aurinoea). The official language is Kai (also known by the native name, Káyudi), which is one of the most widely spoken languages in the world. Kaishuri's capital is Akyáz, while its largest city is Shukariden. Both Akyáz and Shukariden form the Shukariden metropolitan area, one of the largest metropolises in the world, and the economic, political, and cultural center of Kaishuri. The Riden Peninsula is widely regarded by historians and as one of the first regions ever settled and inhabited by humans. The peninsula was home to one of the world's earliest civilizations, the Dumar, who lived along the fertile Tïriz River delta near the Kai Sea. The Dumar cultivated agricultural land, built extensive rock formations, created large cities, and developed their own writing system between to . After decades of warring, drought, and plague, the Dumar civilization collapsed, leaving behind numerous small city-states controlled by warlords. Around , the Kaijin, began migrating to the peninsula from their ancestral homeland in central Zhou to escape persecution and genocide by the Zhouic government and its allies. The ancient Kaijin were predominantly , people, who were organized into tribal chiefdoms, and were tied together by a common religion (Jähimajism or Jähdi go imaji), customs, and legal conduct. By , the Kaijin clans along the eastern shoreline formed a loose alliance together to create the Seven Fathers Confederacy, one of the first Kaijin states. The Confederacy saw the Kaijin conquest of the entire eastern Riden Peninsula and subjugation of the local peoples. In , one of the chiefs, Agär, consolidated power and crowned himself Kraiut ("king" in Proto-Kai), beginning the Kaishurian monarchy and the Kashina dynasty. In the late-38th century , the Kashina dynasty expanded eastward into the Assai region and began absorbing the free Kaijin tribes along the central and western Riden Peninsula. Under the Täkur the Wise, the burgeoning Kai state became known as the Alawazi Empire. The Alawazi Empire at its fullest extent encompassed all of modern-day Kaishuri, the western shorelines of Assai, the northern shoreline of the Marchlands, and parts of modern-day Memu. The Riden Kaijin tribes who refused to submit to Kashina dominance fled to western Memu, the Zhou states, and Aurinoea. During the Western Alawazi dynasty, the Assai religion of Ramvokism spread throughout the Empire, and was eventually declared a state religion alongside traditional Jähimajism known by Emperor Hafek Judä, transforming Kaishurian society tremendously. The Alawazi Empire enjoyed nearly 400 years of dominance over the Southern Kaijin world until the First Riden Wars, a series of tribal conflicts, plagued the empire, leading to its downfall in . In the roughly 80 years after the fall of the Alawazi, several Kai princes ruled parts of the peninsula independently from one another, while the eastern Kai in the Assai region began to distance themselves politically and culturally. The time period under this political order was known as the Younglings period and had continued, spillover conflict from the previous Riden Wars. In the year , the Zhou peoples launched a large military campaign against the Riden Peninsula, triggering the Great Central War, which culminated in the defeat of the Kai princes, and Zhouic installment of the Chen dynasty. Under the Chen dynasty, Kai culture on the Riden Peninsula became Zhouicized, and adopted various political, cultural, and economic customs of the Zhouic overlords. In , Kraï Fu Long, the last leader of the Chen dynasty was overthrown, by his nephew, Jüzdakev, during the War of Chen Succession. This war coincided at a time when the First Zhou Empire had declined significantly in power for decades and fell in . Jüzdakev crowned himself Emperor (Kraïvok) and founded the Greater Kai Empire. The Empire in its formative years saw rapid conquest across the Riden Peninsula and the expulsion of the Zhouic lords from the region. Although the Empire cemented the Riden Kai's hegemony across the southern Kai-Meridian, it alternated between different dynasties and cults, which allowed for infighting that was common throughout the Empire's entire eight centuries of existence. The Empire reached the height of its power and extent during the Northern Lushu dynasty around . During this time, the Greater Kai and the states of Assai formed a pan-Kaijin alliance, and were the dominant powers of the Southern Hemisphere. After the Kaja Min rebellion, the Lushu dynasty moved its capital south from Balumgo to Mujedushika (thus becoming the Southern Lushu dynasty), marking the decline of the Empire. By the late 57th century , the Greater Kai Empire, having gone through two successive dynasties after the Southern Lushu (Kadir and Rin), was regarded as the "sick man of Kai-Meridia". Internal conflict, costly foreign wars, and economic stagnation caused by years of inefficient government weakened the waning Empire. In the Fourth Kai Civil War, the Republicans, a faction of working-class and middle-class citizens, revolted and successfully overthrew the Kai imperial monarchy. On , the Republic of Kaishuri was officially declared and Kaishuri had its first democratically elected , President Weng Kävif. The early Republic saw rapid economic revitalization and extensive reforms as it embraced newer technology and advancements, but became rout with corruption. By the mid-59th century, the Republic had fallen under the military dictatorship of Gen. Po Imädin. The Blossom Revolution of restored the former Kai monarchy and brought back a stabilized, yet reformed parliamentary system. Today, the Empire of Kaishurii has remained an important political, economic, and cultural force internationally, and has been at the forefront of international politics, diplomacy, and the global market. Etymology The Kaishurian name for Kaishuri is Ká-Shuri (Kai-Shuri; ) and literally means "Kai Land" or "Land of the Kai". The word "Kai" in this context refers to the Kai people, one of the largest Kaijin ethnic groups in the world. The word ultimately derives from the Proto-Kai word Kaira ( ) for "people" and similar or identical words for "people" that reflect these origins can be found in other Kaijin languages. "Shuri" ( ) on the other hand, is a word commonly used in the Kaishurian land to describe pieces of land or landmasses. The word is a common suffix affixed to Kaishurian names for countries, territories, and continents. Throughout Kaishuri's history, the name was used to refer to all lands with predominantly Kai populations. The Riden Peninsula is traditionally regarded as the Kaijins' homeland, and was commonly referred to as Kaishuri, although modern genealogical data and archaeological evidence points to the Central Highlands of the Zhou subcontinent as the ancestral homeland of the first Kaijins. The Kaijins did not settle the Riden Peninsula until around the year . The names of Kai states were generally named after the ruling dynasties that controlled the most dominant Kai state in the Peninsula. It was under Kraïvok Jüzdakev who ordered his empire be referred to as the "Great Kai Empire" and "Kaishuri", in line with the idea of a fully unified, pan-Kaijin nation in the year . The geographical term Riden ( ), is sometimes used to refer to Kaishuri. It refers to the Riden Peninsula, which comprises entirely of Kaijin nations. The current Kai state only encompasses the easternmost ridge of the peninsula. However, historically, the Riden Peninsula witnessed numerous territorial changes, rise and fall of nation-states, and conflicts. At the height of the Great Kai Empire's territorial extent, it included all of the Riden Peninsula and beyond, including lands in Assai. Since its lands were chiefly located in the Riden Peninsula however, it was commonly referred to as "Riden" while "Kaishuri" was generally understood to mean all Kai lands east of the Shiamori Mountains. History Prehistory and antiquity The earliest authenticated archeological evidence suggests that humans first appeared in the Riden Peninsula between 550,000 and 100,000 years ago. The Imperial Kai Academy claimed ancient hominid fossils dating as far back as 230,000 Ə. It is widely believed that the humans who settled the Peninsula were the first to discover fire and make use with bronze tools. Fossils of the Häjin men found in the Ryshin Caves have shown evidence of burnt articles of food and cremated corpses buried within its recesses, suggesting the early humans developed basic forms of cooking, food storage, and burial services. The Caves and similar areas have also included thousands of primitive cave paintings, depicting scenes of everyday life from hunting to communal gatherings. The modern descendants of the original inhabitants of Kaishuri are commonly believed to be the Momo and Uyrutsi peoples, which includes over 50 different tribes and ethnicities. Momo legends claim that the peninsula saw its first civilization under the rulership of Eugark (known as Ogärks in Kai), a human who descended from the suns Viad and Ziod, who established the legendary Kingdom of Helamdir approximately a millennium prior to the rise of the Dumar Empire, itself a civilization attributed to the Momo peoples, although no archeological evidence have been able to confirm these claims. Prehistoric Kaishuri was a diverse region which supported several distinct groups, each with their own languages and customs. Archeological evidence have indicated the use of jade in art, basic metallurgy, weaponry, and agriculture was widespread across the Riden Peninsula and was likely transmitted along ancient migratory routes between the peninsula and the Zhou Central Highlands. In the Valley of Jars, over 50,000 individual artifacts of jade and other encrusted minerals have been recovered, indicating the technological and cultural advancements of the pre-Tiriz River civilization peoples. Rudimentary burial grounds filled with ornaments, pottery, and sculptures of wild animals have indicated the existence of some form of ceremonial religion or ritualism. Tïriz River civilization Various ancient civilizations existed in the Riden Peninsula, many of whom spoke proto-Momoic languages and interacted with different cultures throughout the millennia. It is widely believed agricultural farming practices were first developed in the Tïriz River delta by the Dumar people, a Momoic-speaking society. Farming equipment such as the hoe and the oxen-plough were developed. Cultivation centered around and was the basis of ancient Kai diet. The Dumar was the earliest known civilization in the Riden Peninsula that developed a writing system (a pictographic system) and codified law. Large structures and cities were built, including the Seer Pyramids, which were built some time between to , shortly before the collapse of the Dumar. Some aspects of Kaishuri's predominant religions, Jähimajism and Ramvokism, borrows significantly from or references to Dumari mythology, which included a pantheon of and a supreme god known as Jet. Additionally, there was a clearly defined hierarchical system, which included bureaucrats, clergy, merchants, peasants, and slaves. Slave labor was used extensively during the Dumar Empire and was likely utilized to construct all of the empire's major projects. An ancient irrigation system and crop-cycling also developed during this time, and granaries were established throughout the region to distribute grain to food-scarce areas. Throughout the entirety of the Dumar Empire, the government was never able to successfully centralize power under one authority. Although there was a nominal emperor, known as the tchal, the Empire itself was a confederation of smaller kingdoms bounded together through trade, culture, and religion. Surrounding cultures and cities at the periphery of the Dumar were also semi-independent, and occasionally rendered tribute to the Dumar Empire. The Dumar ultimately collapsed due to internal strife, a series of debilitating droughts, and wars that forced the breakup of the Dumar Empire into a collection of smaller states. It is widely believed that the deforestation of the ancient Hukajid Forests contributed to the Dumar's decline, as the landscape transformed into a large, semi-arid grassland in the central region, and deserts in the further south. shown here survived into modern times before it was destroyed during General Rejïs Erjosan's Regime of Terror.]] The changes in environment and climate weakened the post-Dumar states in the south as people shifted from the increasingly unviable farming to semi-nomadic lifestyles, adopting a mode of living that included following their herds for food on horseback, and trading with other clans. Dumari knowledge was largely lost during this time, as thousands of text recorded on stone tablets were destroyed, although some writing was preserved by a group of urban-dwelling tribes known as the Keudas, who kept the ancient Dumari art of masonry and carpentry in their furniture, art, and architecture. The Keudas lived in northern Kaishuri where agricultural farming continued, and thus allowed people to remain urbanized. Several Keudasi city-states, protected by earthen walls, along the Tiriz river banks and coastline continued emerged during this time period. Such cities were ruled by lords who commanded a sphere of influence over surrounding villages and farms, who demanded tribute from their vassals. Trade also continued during this time, mostly in the form of exchange of millet and rice for minerals and ores between agricultural-based and mining-based city-states. The largest of he Keudasi city-states was Vedayms, located in what is now the modern Kai city of Gänshi. Towards the later half of the 2nd millennium , the Riden Peninsula was invaded by the seafaring tribes of the Witts. The Witts had made a series of raiding campaigns against the Dumar states during the height of the Empire, but failed to completely disrupt commercial activity or civilian life then. With the strong military leadership of the Dumar gone, the Witts were able to conquer large parts of the peninsula, placing the Riden peoples, including the Keudas, under tributary control. The Witts integrated their culture, customs, and laws with the indigenous ways of life, and installed a number of noble families, intermarrying with the natives in order to maintain control on the peninsula. The Witt conquerors introduced shipbuilding and navigation skills to the locals, and exchanged resources with each other, including olives and silver, which were abundant in the eastern Riden. Kaijin migration to Kaishuri The Kaijin entered modern-day Kaishuri around the 31st century , where they intermarried and mixed with the local, indigenous tribes of the Eastern Riden Peninsula. The Kaijin were nomadic peoples who were originally from the Zhouic Central Highlands of the Hanosphere, a vast grassland that allowed the domestication of horse and a pastoral way of life. The Trans-Meridian Mountains (Estasidaga or Esdaga) functioned as an effective barrier between the Meridian Hanosphere and modern-day Kai Memu and the Riden Peninsula, which was difficult to traverse due to its rugged terrain. It is widely believed the full migration sequence from the Zhouic Central Highlands to the Riden Peninsula took centuries, and came in gradual, incremental waves, rather than an instantaneous, mass migration traditionally held in Kai history. The ancient Kaijin spoke a language known as Proto-Kai, the of the Kai branch of the Kai-Meridian languages (including Modern Riden Kai, Assai, and Memu). The first Kaijin entered the Riden Peninsula approximately a century before their entry into modern-day Kaishuri. The Kaijin in Kaishuri settled mainly along the Tïriz River delta, and besieged the Keudasi city-states frequently, which led to the rapid decline to the latter political entities. They introduced into the region and used their iron weapons to defeat and subjugate the local population at-will. The Iron Age of Kaishuri thus began with the arrival of the Kaijin to the region. The arrival of the Kaijin coincided with the decline of the Witts' visible presence and power on the Riden Peninsula, who had either assimilated with the indigenous Momo and Uyrutsi peoples or retreated northward towards the Bersanian Sea. Reasons for the Witts' retreat including competition with the Kaijin, who raided and destroyed Witt settlements, and prompted entire groups to flee back to their ancestral homeland. The Keudasi city-states, which were able to preserve ancient Dumari customs and knowledge under the Witts, likewise shared their culture with the Kaijin conquerors, who were familiar with urban niceties and ideas. Although armed conflicts erupted occasionally due to cultural tensions, the Kaijin conquerors readily integrated the ways of life of their subjected peoples. Although the Kaijin implemented a hierarchy which loosely followed racial and ethnic lines, it was by no means rigidly enforced, and gradually morphed into a system fixated on cultural, rather than ethnic differences. Other Iron Age civilizations that existed during this time included the Shianjin peoples in the southern Jashan state, where excavations have unearthed mass graves of humans buried alongside ornamental earthenware, weapons, and horse chariots. The Jashan were particularly fierce warrior people who conducted human sacrifices, and frequently engaged in inter-tribal conflict, similar to the Kaijin. Their ferocity and valor are even retold in Kaijin mythological stories, most notably, in the Epic of Nahor, which documents the legendary Jashan kingdom of Trysh from the perspective of the eponymous Kaijin hero, Nahor. It is also believed that a number of Kaijin tribes traveled across the Kai Sea to Assai via the Strait of Huz, which separates the Riden from northern Cadisia. These Kaijin tribes eventually settled the western region of Assai, whose descendants remain genetically, culturally, and linguistically similar to the Kaijin in Kaishuri and the Riden Peninsula as a whole. Thousand Clans period The Thousand Clans period ( – ) refer to the time period of approximately two centuries of divided Kaijin tribes throughout Kaishuri and the Riden Peninsula immediately before the rise of the Seven Fathers Confederacy. Although traditional Kaijin mythology asserts there were kingdoms during this time, no dominant political power emerged during this time as territory frequently exchanged between different leaders through conflict or alliances. Tribes in southern Kaishuri were organized into closely related families who moved together in conquest and followed wherever their pastoral herds went. Tribes in northern Kaishuri were far more rooted in particular areas, and often retained their core territory, while contesting the periphery areas shared with neighboring tribes and rivals. Contrary to popular belief, the Thousand Clans period was not devoid of cultural or scientific achievement. A number of philosophers and writers emerged from this period, including Master Khaju, who served as the adviser to the Chief of the Yedeh Clan. The Old Kai script was also devised at this time, in addition to the Han script, which was transmitted by later migratory populations of Kaijin from northwest Kai–Meridia. Common institutions shared among the Kaijin tribes in the Riden were notions of gokisun (literally "sun law"), an ancient form of jurisprudence centered around community arbitration that was determined by tribal male elders, the chieftain system, and organized military ranks. Each clan was subdivided into tribal villages, each led by a patrilineal head, and could encompass as many as twenty extended families. The head of every village were expected serve as the military commander of their tribe and pledged their vassalage to the clan chieftain. Diplomacy was recognized as a viable form of interaction between the clans. Alliances were never permanent, but were largely forged during short periods of time, usually out of convenience or circumstance between neighboring tribes, bounded together by mutual interest in defeating common enemies. Alliances often dissolved during frequent leadership changes within clans, often among the sons of former chieftains who disagreed with their predecessor's allies and who had their own ambitions. Several of these alliances have since been classified as "confederations" by some modern scholars, although the distinction was dubious at best as the constituent members of such confederations largely maintained their own affairs independent from one another, and only joined together during times of conflict. There was an organized structure and code associated with warfare between Kaijin tribes. Aggressor tribes were obligated to inform the defenders of their intention to go to war to allow each side to have adequate time to muster the necessary troops to meet at a designated battlefield. Music played a heavy role in inter-Kaijin warfare as well, and made heavy use of percussive instruments meant to inspire warriors and to invoke the spirits of the clan's ancestors in battle. In war, warriors were expected to fight with honor. When one side was defeated, the victors were expected to grant the defeated survivors mercy, either through enslavement, release, or honor killing. Ambushes and other unannounced attacks were looked down upon, although this courtesy was not extended onto non-Kaijin tribes. With regards to peoples outside the Kaijin cultural sphere, clans during the Thousand Clans period ignored Kaijin martial code, and pursued any form of tactics to secure victory against the enemy. Non-Kaijin peoples and tribes maintained a visible presence in Kaishuri. According to ancient Kaijin records, the term dakjin was used to refer to all peoples who did not speak the Kai language or shared the same umbrella culture. Among the dakjin, the Renshu were singled out as the primary non-Kaijin people that persisted either as a nuisance at best and a threat to the Kaijin tribes at worst. Accounts of the Renshu ranged from describing them as "barbarians" that wore "fish-scaled armor" and "burned children" as offerings, although it was likely such details were fabricated exaggerations to elevate the moral sense of superiority of the Kaijin in opposition to their non-Kaijin neighbors. Seven Fathers Confederacy art depicting a scene of the story of Chief Heiru leading the armies of the Seven Fathers Confederacy against the Memu.]] The Seven Fathers Confederacy was the first major Kaijin political entity that centralized numerous clans under a common leadership in the Riden Peninsula. It is considered an example of a . Initially, the Confederacy spanned across most of central and southern Kaishuri, and formed under the leadership of Chief Heiru of the Pamud Clan, a large clan originating from the Shuamona Highlands. The Confederacy was the first true Kaijin state that included a hierarchical structure with the Grand Chief as the supreme head over subservient chiefs who pledged allegiance to the central power. The name of the state derives its name from the Seven Legendary Fathers, the leaders of the post-Thousand Clans period tribes, including Chief Heiru. Although the Seven Fathers were theoretically equal in status and influence, they were headed by the Paramount Chief or Grandfather, who held absolute political control over the Confederacy on military, economic, and political affairs. Under the Confederacy, fundamental changes occurred in every aspect of Kaijin life and culture, including the development of patrilineal inheritance, semi-agrarianism, and a new mercantile class previously nonexistent among the Kaijin in the Riden Peninsula. This period of closer political and economic integration and increasing sophistication of Kai society allowed the Kaijin to master shipbuilding, which allowed some Kaijin tribes to traverse across the Kai Sea into Assai. In addition, the Confederacy was the first true Kai civilization that engulfed large sections of the Riden. During the height of its power, the Seven Fathers Confederacy extended beyond the Shiamori Mountains and extended as far as modern-day Memu, a feat made possible through the brilliant military leadership of the Confederacy's generals, who mustered enough tribes to launch an invasion. Although control over its conquests varied in degree of force, the Confederacy loosely spanned over much of the peninsula, thus making it one of the earliest known trans-peninsular empires on the Riden. Previously, the Kai clans were scattered across the Riden with little to no centralization. Under the Confederacy, hundreds of clans across the Riden Peninsula pledged allegiance to the central authority on Kaishuri. Generals were ordered to send about a fourth of their warriors to the further environs of the Confederacy, beyond the Shiamori Mountains, in order to exert control and dominance on the other Kai clans and foreigners. The Confederacy established a tributary system wherein conquered peoples were required to pay an annual levy to the Seven Fathers in exchange for peace and the privilege to trade. Tribes and clans which resisted or failed to meet the levy were attacked and enslaved, and in extreme cases, even massacred if they refused to recognize the Confederacy. In , the unity between the powers of the Seven Fathers Confederacy began to quiver due to the political differences and qualms of Chief Jaku and his fellow fathers, Chief Liduk and Chief Gahum. Distrust led to the rapid deterioration of political stability and led to a full-blown civil war which halted outward conquest and trade as clans turned on one another. One of the fathers, Chief Agär of the Hashima Clan, successfully challenged the paramount status of Chief Jaku, and defeated him in the Battle of the Reeds near the mouth of the Tïriz River in Kanadi. He amassed a new army that swore loyalty to him and waged war against the remaining, competing fathers. After 8 years of conflict, Agär defeated the last of the rebelling fathers, Chief Koma. Agär abolished the broken confederacy system and declared himself as the first Kraiut (king) and founded the Kashina dynasty, thus establishing the Mounted Throne. Early dynastic Kai Kashina dynasty Alawazi Empire Younglings period Zhou domination Classical Chen dynasty Golden Chen dynasty Later Chen dynasty Imperial Kai Juyin dynasty North Lushu dynasty South Lushu dynasty Kadir dynasty Rin dynasty Republic of Kaishuri (5729 ʋ–5909 ʋ) Empire of Kaishuri (5909 ʋ–present) Geography, climate, and environment Kaishuri's landscape is varied and vast, ranging from the Jükud Desert in the arid south and the Konori Forest in the humid, subtropical north. The modern-day state occupies the entire eastern end of the Riden Peninsula with ts western border conforming along the Shiamori Mountains, a large mountain range which separates Kaishuri from the rest of the peninsula except at a few narrow gorges near the Central States, known as the Trinket Passes, as well as the large Muhanin Plains on the western side of the Uris Peninsula and the Chevis Valley at the southern tip of Kaishuri. The mountain range also serves as Kaishuri's land borders with Ninshuri, Jaishuri, Ma'ana, Strauss, and Kaiaz-shuri to the west. The rest of Kaishuri is bounded by water with: the Kai Sea to the east, which lies between the Riden Peninsula and the Assai Peninsula to the east of it, where Kaishuri shares maritime boundaries with Sysenas, Euros, Assai, Pashran, Berush, and Eldai; the Chevïs Sea to the south with maritime boundaries with Cadisia; and the Bersanian Sea with maritime borders with Bersania and Wittland. The country's two largest rivers: Tïriz and Ruhá Rivers flow from the Shiamorian Plateau to the eastern seaboard of the Kai Sea. The alluvial plains and watershed associated between these two rivers have been able to sustain Kaishuri's historically large population in the north and central parts of the country. Minor tributaries including the Hudi River flow from north to south into the Bersanian Sea. Kaishuri is located in a volcanically active zone known as the Cauldron Flames. It is largely the result of the of the Assai Plate beneath the Meridia Plate by the Shiamori Mountains in the west and the Equatorial Plate beneath the continental Zhou and Vespian Plates to the north. Kaishuri has over 39 active volcanoes, most of which are situated near the northern sea, along the boundaries of the tectonic plates. The highest point in Kaishuri is Mount Hanaburi in the Shashin Province at 19,382 ft (5,907 m), while the lowest point is Khazhum Pit in the Liranim Province at 119 feet below sea level (–36 m). Climate Due to its longitudinal expanse across the Riden Peninsula, its subtropical position, and the shielding effect of the Shiamori Mountains, Kaishuri's climate is highly diverse. Along the eastern coastline with the Kai Sea, as well as most of central Kaishuri, the regions experiences generally mild temperatures with an oceanic, ( : Csb). The majority of its precipitation occurs during the wintertime, almost entirely in the form of rain, except at high altitudes where snowfall is possible. The Tropic of Sayori, which runs across northern Kaishuri, is responsible for more tropical, warmer temperatures and wet rainforests along the coast of the Ninduri Sea. South of the Tropic of Sayori, the Kaishurian interior becomes progressively drier, and which includes the Hurima Desert. Flora and fauna Government and politics Under its current constitution, the state is referred to as the Empire of Kaishuri. The government is a utilizing a system. The is the Kraï (Emperor), who exercises constitutionally limited powers and serves primarily as a ceremonial figurehead. The is the Prime Minister of Kaishuri, who is elected by their peers from within the Uralïhura, the of the Kai National Legislature. The executive, legislative, and judicial branches operate at the national level, although a significant amount of powers and responsibilities are devolved to the princely states and other subdivisions in a form of . According to the Imperial Constitution, the Emperor is the living embodiment of the nation and is the source of legitimacy for the imperial government. The seat of the Emperor, known as the Mounted Throne, is considered the central fount of authority. Historically, the Emperor was a very powerful political figure in Kaishurian politics, and ruled with absolute control over all affairs and matters of the Empire. Through the course of several centuries, the powers of the Emperor have been diminished to a largely ceremonial role in favor of more power towards the civilian government. Nonetheless, the Emperor continues to play a relevant and influential role in the government, as various powers and laws require the approval and discretion of the Emperor. In addition, the Emperor holds an important role in Kaishuri's state religion, Káism, which is a syncretized faith between Ramvokism and Jähimajism through his capacity as the High Priest and Steward to the Four Goddesses and Servant of Jäh. Administrative divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Law Military Demographics Ethnic groups Languages Religion The Kai have practiced Jähimajism since the 31st century Ʋ when it was introduced by the Kaijin. The arrival of the The Korat-based Ramvokism in the 40th century Ʋ transformed the political, social, and religious markup of Kaishuri substantially. Over the course of five centuries, the two religions competed before the state sanctioned a syncretized form between the two, known as Káism. The introduction of Ainism was met with strong resistance with the government and faced heavy persecution during the Chen dynasty. Law enforcement and crime Economy Income, poverty, and wealth Science and technology Infrastructure Transportation Energy Telecommunications Culture Literature, philosophy, and the arts Cuisine Music Cinema and television Sports Symbols Tourism Education Health See also *Project Genesis *Riden Peninsula *Assai Category:Project Genesis Category:Centrist16 Category:Countries in Kai-Meridia Category:Kaijin Nations Category:Riden Peninsula